


Day 2 - Soulmates

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Philkasweek, day 2 soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philkas Week day 2 - SoulmatesCheck the colors for your soulmate's mood.Check the date, because the time is near.





	

His mother had always explained to him how soumates worked.

“This mark” she would tell him, sitting on their yellow couch, holding his hand and showing the small date on his wrist “shows the day when your soulmate will realize their love for you. The colors” she continued, smiling as she looked, and Philip followed her stare. It was blue that day. It was a good sign “show your soulmate’s feelings. Their mood. If it’s blue, it means they are calm and happy”

Philip wondered what kid wouldn’t be happy at that same moment. He surely was. His mother was clean at the moment and she was telling him stories. The tattoo on his soulmate’s wrist was probably yellow at the moment, because he felt so good.

Philip was only five, but he knew how important all of that was, and he checked his tattoo every day to make sure his soulmate was fine.

 

One day, he woke up, however, and when he checked the tattoo, it was dark red. He gasped and ran to his mom, scared. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what it meant. He had never seen his tattoo that color before. She checked it a few times before sighing softly.

“Your soulmate is angry and upset” she explained, and Philip frowned deeply, staring down at the tattoo. He caressed it, because he wanted to help, but he couldn’t. Anne kissed his head with an apologetic smile. “One day, you’ll take care of them. Don’t worry”

But Philip couldn’t stop worrying. Not when every day his tattoo got darker and darker, until one day when it was entirely black.

Philip was only six when that happened, but his tattoo was never the same after that. Some days, it was brighter, a shade of greyish red or blue or green or yellow, but never the same bright colors from before. If he only knew how to help, but he didn’t, so he could only watch and hope he could make it better when they finally met.

Philip couldn’t wait honestly.

 

When he moved to Tivoli, he knew life would be hell. He was away from his mom, in a small town, with people he didn’t know and he didn’t trust.

And worst yet, every day that passed, his soulmate seemed to get worst. Since Philip was thirteen, his tattoo hadn’t really moved past shades of grey. He could even say that his soulmate was the reincarnation of Christian Grey honestly, if that fact weren’t extremely disgusting and sad. He hoped his soulmate’s tattoo was better, even if he felt like shit almost every day.

In the end, Helen and Gabe were nice. As nice as they could be. They treated him well and Gabe really tried bonding with him, and they put him in a very nice school, even if he was treated like garbage simply from being from the city.

He would never understand country people. Never. 

A week after his first day, he met him. And oh, suddenly everything made so much sense, for reasons unknown.

Lukas was his name, he heard from the other boys calling him out in PE classes. He was taller than Philip, slim, with the most beautiful face Philip had ever seen, a bright smile, blond hair and the bluest eyes. He was simply beautiful, but he was also straight, and he had a girlfriend, which pretty much ruined everything for Philip, but oh well. Life wasn’t always fair. Especially to someone like Philip. He was used to it.

It was a surprise really, when Lukas approached him, a week after Philip found out who he was, when Philip was grabbing some energetic bars from the shop near school. Lukas stopped him before he could move along and raised his hand in the most polite way.

“Hey. I’m Lukas”

Philip knew he was in love right there and then, when he raised his hand and shook Lukas’.

“Philip”

 

Until the cabin, Philip had suddenly forgotten about his tattoo. He had hardly looked at it for the month that followed, and when he did, he felt happy, because for some reason, his soulmate’s mood seemed to get better. Usually, it was grey, but sometimes, just sometimes, it was yellow or blue. He hadn’t thought much into it, because his head was usually on Lukas, who he was sure that wasn’t his soulmate because really, what would be his luck, or not, if he was? 

But then, the cabin happened. The cabin happened and the kiss happened and the shooting happened and Philip had never felt more alive and more frightened and his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t think straight. But then Lukas hugged him by the river and suddenly everything felt calm and relaxed and he could finally breathe because he was not dead and he would never be as long as Lukas was there.

After the initial shock had passed, the two returned to Gabe’s barn and sat down, staring at nothing for a long time. Neither wanted to be alone, neither knew what was going on, what would happen eventually, and they just needed to calm down. That was when Philip looked, for the first time, down to his tattoo in front of someone else besides his mom, and sighed when he saw it was red, but not angry red. Frightened red.

“That’s your... soumate?” Lukas asked, shyly, and Philip nodded, showing him the tattoo. The date was still a few months away, which made Philip nervous but excited at the same time. It didn’t have the year, but it had the day, and the month, and he guessed that was enough. “Do you think it’s near? Like... do you think it’s this year that will happen?”

“I hope. I’m tired of waiting” he said, softly, and Lukas nodded before showing Philip his own. It was just as red as Philip’s. The date was sooner than Philip’s. It was actually way closer, just a few weeks away. “Do you think yours...”

“Honestly, right now, I don’t know anything anymore” Lukas said, a bit breathless, hiding his tattoo and rubbing his face. He was pretty shaken. Philip reached for his arm, tugging on his shirt gently and making him look up.

Both leaned in at the same time, and the kiss was slow, calming, not hurried like the ones in the cabin, filled with closeted desire and adrenaline. No. They just needed something to calm their racing hearts.

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Philip realized how much he actually cared about Lukas. It wasn’t until his conversation with Gabe about the good pain in the belly that he noticed that yes, he was in love with Lukas. So much so that he would lie and do anything for him just so they could keep seeing each other.

It didn’t even matter if Lukas was or not his soulmate at that point. Because the two of them were so happy when they were together and out of nowhere Philip’s tattoo had returned to it’s bright colors and it was really good to be happy and know his soulmate was happy too.

He knew that eventually everything would end because he would meet his soulmate and just know it was they, but for now, Lukas was enough.

And besides, Lukas and he were talking one day, and he found out that Lukas’ soulmate had had some dark times too. Lukas told him about when he was a child, and he would see his tattoo colorful one second and then black in the other, or dark blue. It always made him sad, but his mom would make him feel happy because she said it would help his soulmate get better. As he grew up, he told Philip, he realized that some days, usually on weekends, his soulmate would be upset and stay like that for days. His soumate rarely got angry, unlike Philip’s, but Lukas’ favorite moments were when he looked down and his tattoo was green or yellow. Those happened every once and a while.

Philip told him that lately his soulmate had been feeling better, happier, and he would like to know why. Then, he asked if Lukas had found out if his soulmate loved him already, and Lukas simply shook his head, saying that the date had passed and he had no idea if they had or not. However, his soulmate had been happier as well.

That was good. Philip liked that thought, even if it hurt in his heart that he wasn’t made for Lukas.

 

That was it then.

Philip reached for his phone, tears filling up his eyes, throat tightening. He had to leave. He couldn’t live there anymore. Not with Lukas telling all those lies.

Not talk about them? Okay.

Lie about the murders? Okay.

Hide the gun? Okay.

Say he had made Lukas steal from his dad to buy them drugs? That was just too much.

Especially after what Philip had done. He was trying to help. Lukas had wanted it to end. The implication in that phrase was pretty obvious and Philip couldn’t let Lukas hurt himself.

And he also didn’t understand why suddenly his soulmate had been on edge, his tattoo always bright and alarming. He didn’t like those colors. They made him worried. They were almost like a warning but he didn’t know for what and it freaked him out.

He just had to go.

He called social services and waited. A few days passed and there he was, sitting in Gabe’s car, waiting to be taken to the meeting. And that was when he heard Lukas’ bike in the distance, and he came close, giving the gun to Helen and turning to stare at Philip with eyes that screamed ‘I’m sorry’.

Philip didn’t know what to feel, but when he looked down at his tattoo, it was dark blue surrounded by bright red. Alarm and sadness. Then, he recognized the date. He looked at the digital clock of the car and down at his wrist. Same month. Same day. He swallowed thickly and looked back at Lukas’.

‘It’s a good pain. Right here, in your belly’.

 

“What happened with Helen?”

“I don’t want to talk about that shit right now”

They hugged, and Philip felt his heart beating fast. He nuzzled against Lukas’ shoulder and smelled him because he was so wonderful and Philip loved him so much it hurt. It hurt really badly.

Then, they sat down and talked, kissing and laughing and making dumb questions, but after that they just sat there, cuddling, while Philip caressed Lukas’ wrist, over his tattoo.

“How’s your soulmate?” Lukas asked, out of nowhere, and Philip checked, just like he had thought.

“Light blue and yellow. He’s happy and calm” he said, and Lukas looked at him surprised.

“Him? You already know who it is?” he asked, and besides curiousity, there was fear in his eyes. Philip could see. He nodded slowly, moving closer to Lukas and showing him the tattoo.

“It was today. When he realized he loved me” he said, and then looked up at Lukas, eyes filled with hidden words. It took a second, but Lukas blushed and looked down at his own wrist. “That” Philip continued, pointing to Lukas’ wrist “was the day that Gabe thought me how you know if you’re in love. Today...”

“I brought the gun down to Helen” Lukas finished, staring up at Philip again, and the two just stood there, staring at each other, not saying a word for a long time. Their tattoos became red, a blood red, and they leaned in, their lips touching slowly, because there was no need for words at the moment. Everything that needed to be said was said or could be said later.

They had each other, and at the moment, that was what mattered.


End file.
